<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Could these walls come crumbling down by Novelist_Becca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803513">Could these walls come crumbling down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novelist_Becca/pseuds/Novelist_Becca'>Novelist_Becca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't interpret this as a ship, Eda's thoughts when she first met Luz, Episode: s01e01 A Lying Witch and a Warden, Found Family, Gen, Swearing, This was meant to be for TOH's first anniversary but I put it off, eda pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novelist_Becca/pseuds/Novelist_Becca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at "A Lying Witch and a Warden" from Eda's POV. Title is from the song "Into the Open Air" by Julie Fowlis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eda Clawthorne &amp; King &amp; Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Could these walls come crumbling down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- Italics are Eda's thoughts. </p><p>This was meant for The Owl House's anniversary, but I put it off for way too long. Now it's done! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eda had sent Owlbert back through the portal after their brief trip through the human realm. She was unable to find any good stuff, plus she was getting tired. So she went back to wait at her booth while he found more garbage. That was an hour ago. The bored witch watched as random citizens walked by. A part of her worried he was caught and captured by a curious human. He was supposed to be back by now! </p><p> </p><p>Then, as she was tapping her foot in impatience, she heard the door finally open, and the owl flew through the curtain dragging a half-full sack of human garbage. </p><p> </p><p>“Finally, you're back!” Eda said with a sigh. Nevertheless, she gave Owlbert a quick scratch on his chin as a thank you. Eda thought she heard a voice from inside the tent, but she ignored it and turned to the sack. “Now let's see what we've got here.” She said as she screwed Owlbert back onto the staff. </p><p> </p><p>Eda rubbed her hands together in anticipation and looked through the assortment. A small dark box thingy? Nah, she could never figure out how to work those strange box things. “Garbage…” A diamond ring? No, everybody here's already seen those. “Garbage…” and a golden glowing goblet! Nope, she needed something rare! Something different!</p><p> </p><p>Then as if the sack could read her mind, Eda gasped pulled out a large pair of strange glasses with bloodshot eyeballs. “Now this…” she said as she tried them on. “This will make me rich!” To her amusement, the eyeballs popped out and sprung for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's horrifying. Perfect!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And this…” The next item Eda pulled out was a book. It was…eh. She's seen a few witchlings carry it around. Whatever. Her candle was starting to go out anyway. “Well, this'll make good kindling.” </p><p> </p><p>But as soon as she held the book over the flame, some kid burst out of the tent and snatched it out of her hand. “Excuse me sorry that's mine thank you!” She said quickly. </p><p> </p><p><em> Now where the hell did she come from? </em> Eda thought. Then a quick look at her ears confirmed that she was a <em> human.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Now she could be…useful. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before the little intruder could escape back through the portal door, Eda closed it with the key. She wasn't going to get away <em> that </em>easily.</p><p> </p><p>“You're not going <em> anywhere. </em>” She said sternly. It seemed to scare the kid enough that she escaped from under the tent’s cover. Not wanting to lose this opportunity, the witch followed her. Soon enough, Eda found the girl standing at the edge of a cliff, visibly freaked out and confused, and also smacked down a stray pixie. The witch internally laughed at the child. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Classic humans.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Where am I? Did I DIE?! <em> Am I in the Bad Place?” </em>The girl frantically asked nobody in particular. Eda grabbed her shoulder, startling her for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>“You <em> wish.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>The older witch dragged the girl back to the booth by her arm, sitting her down on a stool. <em> Yup, she's human. </em>Eda told herself. No doubt about it with those round ears. She looked to be in her teens, with dark skin and short brown hair. Said human had her knees pulled up to her chest, looking up apologetically at the woman before her. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I'm so sorry, I just wanted my book! If you're gonna eat me, just make it quick- just do it now!” The human stuttered out, holding out her arm. </p><p> </p><p>The witch internally laughed at this kid’s complete overreaction. <em> Alright Eda, time to drop the tough guy act. Don't scare her too much. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Eat you? Why would I eat…a potential customer?” Eda said to the girl, presenting her stash of junk. Her words seemed to confuse her, but the kid seemed to calm down, and looked up with interest. <em> Nailed it! She's hooked! </em>“Can I offer you a human foot filled with holes? A bar of green human candy? Oh, oh, how about this black shadow box that reflects only sadness?” Eda spoke as she went through whatever assortment of objects she found interesting. </p><p> </p><p>And, interestingly enough, instead of rejecting the offer and walking to the next stand, the human <em> laughed </em>a little bit at the presentation. </p><p> </p><p>“That's not all it can do.” The human says, getting out of her seat. “Here, let me see it.” Eda allows her to take the offered “shadow box” and observed as she takes something from the “human candy” bowl and inserted it into the object. Then she pushed a button and…it lit up with loud music, showing a person dancing. To Eda’s surprise, some demons and witches heard the noise and were immediately attracted. <em> Oh, so that's how it really works. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What's that?”</p><p> </p><p>“That sound, it's so alluring…!” </p><p> </p><p>One demon held up some money. “I'll pay 40 snails for the screaming box!” </p><p> </p><p>Another demon held up his too. “I'll give you <em> 100!” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Can I eat the tiny person inside?” </p><p> </p><p>Eda watched in awe as more people offered up their goods for the device. All thanks to this kid. She turns to her with great interest. “What did you say your name was?” She asked with an impressed smirk. </p><p> </p><p><em> If she's a human, then maybe she can help King. </em>Eda thought, remembering the other reason for pulling her aside. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm Luz! Luz Noceda!” The kid said, smiling at her. It's incredible how she hasn't run away screaming from the demons and monsters of the Isles, as most normal humans would. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Luz, that was pretty clever…for a human.” Eda adds, taking the offered money from her customers. </p><p> </p><p>“That's kind of a weird thing for another human to say.” Luz says, raising an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, right, the bandana! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, dear child…” Eda started before swiftly taking off the bandana disguise to reveal her own pointy ears. “I'm not like you.” </p><p> </p><p>The witch stepped on top of her table to speak. <em> Might as well entertain the kid. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“I'm Eda the Owl Lady! The most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles!” Eda declared proudly. </p><p> </p><p>“A <em> witch?” </em>She heard Luz say in wonder and delight. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, I like this kid.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I am respected! Feared!”</p><p> </p><p>“-Busted!” To her dismay, the loud device was smashed by none other than…an Emperor’s Guard. Customers ran away in fear, but Luz stayed by the table for whatever reason. <em> Dammit. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Eda the Owl Lady, you are wanted for misuse of magic and demonic misdemeanors!” The guard spoke in a gruff voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Woah, witch criminal.” Luz said from her spot by the table, watching with great interest. For some reason she…<em> stayed.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“You are hereby ordered to come with me to the Conformitorium!” He demanded, grabbing Eda’s arm. </p><p> </p><p>She yanked it back in annoyance. The guards were stalking her…a lot today. “Would you guys quit following me around? I haven't done squat.” <em> Why do they call it “misuse” anyway?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, the guard noticed Luz and lifted her up by her shirt. “And you're coming too. For fraternizing with a criminal!” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> What? </em>That's not cool!” Luz exclaimed, eyes widening. </p><p> </p><p>Quickly, Eda formulated a plan. “Oh alright alright, you win. Just let me get my stuff…” she answered, getting her staff. Swiftly, she swung it at the guard, knocking him flat on the ground. <em> These chumps are too easy! </em></p><p> </p><p>Quickly, Eda cast a spell to wrap up everything in a sack, hanging it on her staff. But not before pressing the button on her key. “Whoops, can't forget this!” She ran towards Luz, remembering her mission. “Follow me, human!” And she did. </p><p> </p><p>As Eda ran, Luz rambled frantically beside her. “This is crazy! If I die here my mom’s gonna <em> kill </em>me!” </p><p> </p><p>The witch laughed. “Ha! I won't let him hurt you. A human like you is much more valuable to me alive than dead.” Eda promised. If she is to earn Luz’s trust, she <em> can't </em> get hurt. No matter what.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what's that supposed to-”</p><p> </p><p>Eda didn't let her finish as she suddenly hooked her arm with Luz’s, whooping as she swept her off the ground and into the air with her on the staff. </p><p> </p><p>As expected, Luz was frozen in her place on the staff, tears leaking from her closed eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“You can open your eyes now, human.” Eda told her.</p><p> </p><p>Luz opened one eye, then another before letting out a whimper and nearly falling off. “Flying staffs, <em> crazy </em> monsters, <em> you're a witch! </em> What <em> is </em>this place?” She asked as Eda pulled her back up. </p><p> </p><p>“This is the Boiling Isles.” Eda explained to the girl. “Every myth you humans have is a bit of our world leaking into yours.” Just then, a large griffin flew by, sparking Luz’s interest. </p><p> </p><p>“A griffin!” And when it started breathing spiders, “I <em> knew </em>it!” She exclaimed happily. Eda marveled at Luz’s great fascination with this world. She loved the enthusiasm. </p><p> </p><p>“Yup! Griffins, vampires, giraffes…” Eda recounted. </p><p> </p><p>“Giraffes?” Luz asked, confused. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah. We banished those guys. Buncha freaks.” Eda said with disgust. Those super long necks had always unnerved her. She stepped off her staff once she arrived at their destination. Luz stayed on, unsure. Until she noticed Eda's detached hand and jolted off. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumpy isn't she?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Whoops, that happens sometimes.” Eda said nonchalantly, screwing her hand back on. </p><p> </p><p>Luz got to her feet. “Well, I've had enough adventure for today. This is clearly not the PG fantasy world I always dreamed about. So, can you help me get back home?” She said. Eda held her staff in front of her before she could walk away, making her freeze in place. She <em> needs </em> her for this. And she's not getting away so easily.</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you help <em> me </em>first!” Eda insists. “Ha! Now come along, human.” </p><p> </p><p>As she and Luz approached the door, Luz piped up again. </p><p> </p><p>“Aren't you worried about those guards finding us?” She asked, looking behind them nervously. </p><p> </p><p>Eda looked to her and gestured at her house. “Nope! My house has a state-of-the-art defense system.” As long as Hooty’s around, she and anybody that chooses to stay is safe. But…not from his <em> voice </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Hoot hoot, password please.” Hooty said. Eda rolled her eyes and poked his eyes. “Ow!” </p><p> </p><p>“We got no time for this, Hooty. Let us in.” She answered with two fingers still held up as a warning. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright alright, jeez! You never wanna have any fun! Ow! <em> Hoot </em>!” Hooty scoffs before letting Eda and her new aquaintance in. She let the girl take a brief look around before snapping her fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to…the Owl House.” And with a snap of her fingers, everything came to life. Candles lit up, the broom sweeping, the fireplace blazing, and the ceiling lit up with that beautiful picture of a bird. Luz looked around in amazement and walked around. </p><p> </p><p>“Where I hide away from the pressures of modern life.” Eda explained. “Also the cops. Also ex-boyfriends, ha!” She added with a snort. </p><p> </p><p>Luz placed her book down on the coffee table. “This place is beautiful. So do you live here all alone?” </p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, the house seemed to shake with King’s angry stomping. <em> That damn demon.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I have a roommate.” Eda frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“WHO DARES INTRUDE UPON I, THE King of Demons!” King demanded as he entered the living room in his towel and…holding a rubber duckie. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of getting scared, Luz gasped in delight at the sight of him. “<em> Ay que lindo!” </em> She exclaimed, and then she quickly scooped a confused King into a tight hug. “Eda he's <em> so cute! </em> Who's a widdle guy? <em> Who's a widdle guy? </em> Is it you, is it you? <em> Mmm!!! </em> ” She cooed excitedly to the now frightened demon. Not that Eda could really blame her, he <em> is </em> really adorable. </p><p> </p><p>“NO! I don't know who your little guy is! Eda! Who is this <em> monster?!” </em>King cried as he tried and failed to push the girl off him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, this is Luz, the human.” Eda tells him, restraining Luz with her arms around her torso and prying her away, then putting her back down. “She's here to help us with our…situation.” She explains with a hand on Luz's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>King lit up. “Oh! Hurray!”</p><p> </p><p>But Luz backed away, apprehensive. “Wait wait wait. I don't like the sound of this 'situation.’” </p><p> </p><p>Eda stepped in front of her before she can back out. “Just…let me explain.” She says before drawing a spell circle to help illustrate their objective. “King was once a mighty king of demons, until his crown of power was stolen, and he became…this.” She noticed Luz had picked up King again. </p><p> </p><p>“You mean this little bundle of joy?” She interjects. </p><p> </p><p>Eda continued. “The crown is being held by the evil Warden Wrath, and locked away behind a magical force field that only a human can break through. A human like <em> you. </em>” She lifted the spell and looked at Luz. “If you help us retrieve his crown, we’ll send you back to your realm.” And while Eda may be Public Enemy #1, she intended to keep her end of this deal. “So what do you say?” To convince her, she picked up King by his head. “Plus, who could say no to this cute face?” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> No! </em>Please don't encourage her!” King cried, squirming in her hold. </p><p> </p><p>Eda dropped him. “I mean, we're kinda your only way home.” She reasons. There's not any other portal to the human realm. That she knows of, at least. </p><p> </p><p>Luz averted her eyes to the side. “So I don't really have a choice, do I?” She guesses.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope! Now we've got no time to lose!” Eda urges, picking up Luz and holding her over her shoulder. The girl didn't struggle. Behind her, Eda hears King talking to his duck. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” Luz asks over her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Somewhere super fun!” </p><p> </p><p>~ </p><p> </p><p>“The Conformitorium, a place for those considered 'unsuitable for society’.” Eda explains with distaste when they reached their destination. She remembers how guards would throw people in that damn place simply for being weird. Most of them haven't committed any real crimes! </p><p> </p><p>Beside her, Luz had found one of her famous Wanted posters. “Whoa. These guys really have the hots for you.” She observed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She's not wrong. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. But we were never caught because we were too <em> slippery. </em>” Eda proudly says with a smirk. That poster would always be one of her proudest moments. She looked good in it! A part of her feels overjoyed that this child didn't judge her for her criminal status.</p><p> </p><p>“Try to catch me when I'm covered in grease, I'm a squirmy little fella.” King remarked in his place on Luz's head. Luz, who probably just found it weird, tilted her head so the demon could slip off. “You and I will sneak up to the top of the tower where they're holding my crown.” He explained to her. </p><p> </p><p>“And I'm gonna make sure the warden’s distracted.” Eda added.</p><p> </p><p>Luz gasped in excitement. “Will I need a disguise?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” Eda didn't really answer. Nobody's seen her before, so does she really need one? </p><p> </p><p>“I've been waiting to use this.” Luz said, and put on her hoodie, flicking the cat ears up. “Meow meow!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh why not let her have some fun. Besides, it’s kinda cute! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It's hideous.” King commented. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh you'll fit right in.” Eda agreed, smiling. Then she planted her staff to the ground, creating a glowing yellow disk. “Hang on tight!” Then it  lifted Luz and King to the air, elevating them to a tower window. After they were dropped off, she flew away on her staff to begin her search. “Meet you guys at the top of the tower!” She said. </p><p> </p><p>Eda flew around the halls of the Conformitorium, passing cells, making sure no guards were around while also searching for the Warden. Eventually, she heard someone at the end of the hallway. She peeked around the corner and sure enough, there was Warden Wrath, holding a tiny creature with a big nose hostage. </p><p> </p><p><em> Good. Just where we want him. </em>Eda flew back the other way to go update the human girl. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of searching, Eda found Luz walking around the halls with her hood down, looking…dejected. “Hey, I just checked, the Warden is distracted, tormenting some tiny creature. He won't coming around here anytime soon.” </p><p> </p><p>Luz didn't respond, and her expression didn't change as she walked past Eda. She looked deep in thought. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Where's that enthusiasm from earlier?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In front of them was a large door labeled “Contraband”. This was the room where King’s crown was! </p><p> </p><p>“My crown, it's close! I can sense its power!” King said excitedly. He scrambled quickly to the door, desperately trying to get it open. Of course, with his tiny body it would take a while. </p><p> </p><p>“Aw, he's so cute when he's thirsty for power.” Eda cooed. </p><p> </p><p>Then Luz finally spoke. “It's not fair that they're all in here. They just want to be themselves!” She said sadly. Eda assumed she probably talked to a few of the prisoners. “Why does everyone think being a weirdo is so bad?” She asked, looking up at the witch with sad eyes. </p><p> </p><p><em> She understands. She knows what it's like to be stifled. </em> Eda thought fondly. <em> I really like this kid. </em></p><p> </p><p>Before Eda could come up with a response, a noise snapped both of them out of their thoughts, King finally got the door open, and was now laughing to himself as he excitedly sprinted into the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, before he hurts himself.” Eda sighed. And as if on cue, she heard an “ow!” followed by a zap. </p><p> </p><p>In the room, King was repeatedly headbutting the barrier, failing over and over again to get through. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ha, cute. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We have a human, remember?” Eda reminded him, looking up at Luz, silently telling her what she had to do. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah!” Said King.</p><p> </p><p>Luz took a deep breath as if to prepare herself, and slowly stepped through the barrier. Eda and King stood outside, waiting for the human to find what they needed. And sure enough, Luz stepped back out, holding the crown, looking confused. </p><p> </p><p>King took it from her, putting it on. “Yes, yes! I can feel my powers returning! You there, nightmare critter! I shall call you Francois and you shall be a minion in my army of darkness!” He pointed excitedly to a random stuffed rabbit. “Ha, ha!” He laughed triumphantly. </p><p> </p><p>“That crown doesn't give him any powers, does it?” Luz asked, disappointed and confused. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, no.” Eda replied. Luz gave her a skeptical look. “Oh, look at us, Luz. King and I don't have much in this world, we only have each other. So if that dumb crown is important to him, it important to me.” She says, trying to convince the girl that this wasn't a total waste of time. “Besides, us weirdos have to stick together, you know?” She concluded with a wink. Luz looked at her and smiled, pink tinting her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I knew you'd understand.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we owe you one. Now let's get outta here before the warden finds us and loses his head.” She stated. </p><p> </p><p>“Too late.” A sinister voice said behind her.</p><p> </p><p>The owner of that voice swiftly and effortlessly cut of Eda’s head, which Luz caught in her hands. The girl screamed. </p><p> </p><p>“AAHH!!!” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> OW! </em>Oh I hate it when that happens.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luz held Eda’s head close, looking at her with terrified eyes. “Eda! Are you okay?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, this just happens when you get older.” Eda said nonchalantly. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Does it?” </em>Luz asked, horrified. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well it started happening when I got older, I don't know about other witches…where's my body? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Warden Wrath approached them. “Finally, I have you cornered, Eda the Owl Lady.” Then he took King’s crown again. </p><p> </p><p>“Weh?!”</p><p> </p><p>“My guards could never get you, but I knew if I took your pet’s <em> toy, </em>you'd come running.” He crushed the crown easily in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“NO!” King sobbed. “My <em> power!” </em> </p><p> </p><p>Luz and Eda glared at him. “What do you want with me?! I've never actually broken any of your stupid laws…in front of you!” Eda glowered. They came all this way just for King! Nobody makes him cry like that!</p><p> </p><p>“I want you…” he kneeled down on one knee. “To go out with me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What the hell?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wha?” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> What </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>Warden continued. “You've always eluded our capture. You've always been the one who got away. I found that <em> alluring </em>.” He said. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What the fuck? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I hate everything you're saying right now.” Luz said, disgusted. Eda was even <em> more </em> disgusted. These guys never ever got the message to <em> back off. </em> All that, just because he wanted a <em> date? </em>What a load of bull.</p><p> </p><p>Warden snapped out of his lovestruck state. “You stay out of this!” He threw a goopy arm at Luz, knocking Eda’s head out of her hands. As she struggled, he picked Eda’s head up by her hair and stared her in the face. </p><p> </p><p>“So how about it, Owl Lady? The most powerful witch of the Boiling Isles and the feared Warden Wrath. We'd be the strongest power couple ever.” Warden said. Eda cringed. “I mean, it's not like you can say no right now.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eda looked to Luz, then to King, who was now struggling to get out of a guard’s arms, and formulated a plan in her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Warden, you win. I'd just like to say something first.” She sighed. “Come closer.” He brought her head closer. “No, just come a little bit closer. Just… yeah that's good-” and Eda blew a raspberry right in his face, breaking his concentration and making him drop Luz. While he was groaning in disgust, Eda was cackling from where she hung.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He's so gullible! I knew he'd fall for that!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Impudent wench! Don't you know how many germs are in your mouth? Yuck!” He sneered. </p><p> </p><p>“Get over it! You had your guards stalk me and then you cut off my head! <em> I am NOT going out with you!” </em>She said angrily. </p><p> </p><p>“If you don't accept, then I have no choice but to-” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> WHACK!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her staff came up from behind, knocking him on the head, making him drop Eda’s head. It was none other than Luz! </p><p> </p><p>Eda chuckled. “Nice!” <em> What a smart girl! Quick thinking! </em></p><p> </p><p>Then she got her body to come over and pull the guards’ hoods over their faces, distracting them. Luz ran over and picked up Eda’s head and grabbing King back from a guard, getting on the staff, trying to figure out how to make it fly. </p><p> </p><p>“Expecto…flying? <em> Magicusescapicus </em>!” Luz said, but nothing happened. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It doesn't really require enchantments, kid…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Gun it magic stick!” Eda barked, and immediately, the trio was flying through the air. They haphazardly flew through the halls, passing jail cells. Luz looked to Eda and held out an arm. </p><p> </p><p>“Eda, lend me a hand!” Luz said to the head. Eda, knowing what she wanted to do, linked her arm with Luz’s, giving them enough strength to move the levers to open the cell doors, freeing whoever the prisoners were. Then they all burst through a door, and the warden finally caught up to them. He launched a goopy arm at them, and they crash-landed to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>The warden morphed his hand into an axe, and Eda put her head back on, feeling the satisfaction of being able to move again. She jumped to action, and pulled out her key. “Luz,” she said to the girl. “Go back to the human world.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She's already helped us, I owe it to her to let her go home safe.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What about you guys?” </p><p> </p><p>King ran over to try to help Eda. “If you think <em> this </em> guy is bad, you shoulda seen her <em> last </em> boyfriend!” </p><p> </p><p>“Not my <em> boyfriend.” </em> Eda said, grabbing King and jumping out of the way of the warden’s attack. <em> Not in a million years. </em></p><p> </p><p>Eda, seeing how Luz was still standing there, lifted Luz, forcing her to sit on the staff, ignoring her protests. She may have only just met the human an hour ago, but she feels the instinct to keep her <em> safe.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“But-but I-” </p><p> </p><p>“Go, <em> go!” </em>Eda urges, forcing her on and slapping the staff, cuing it to fly. Luz went away on the staff, yelling, out of sight, and hopefully to safety. </p><p> </p><p>Eda prepared herself when the warden took off his mask to reveal a hideous mouth and spat fire. She drew two spell circles. One to absorb the fire, and one to redirect it back at him, slamming him to the wall. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ha! Too much fun!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>However, a few minutes of fighting led to her being knocked to the ground by the warden, King following suit, who she caught in her arms, holding him close. </p><p> </p><p>“No more running away, Owl Lady. Today I capture you once and for all!” The warden growled, raising his hands. King whimpered, huddling close to Eda, who held on tighter and glared at their attacker. </p><p> </p><p>“-GO GO GO GO!!!” Luz’s voice yelled. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait, what? I thought she went home!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luz flew past her, three former prisoners following suit, tackling the warden to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“Luz?” Eda said in disbelief. <em> Did she seriously come back for us?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Eda stood by and watched as the trio of prisoners got on top of the warden, standing up to him and restraining him. </p><p> </p><p>“I ate my own eye!”</p><p> </p><p>“I think the world is a triangle!”</p><p> </p><p>“And I practice the ancient art of fanfiction!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Incredible!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The eye demon had tangled the warden’s tentacle-arms together and turned him over, so he was facing Luz. </p><p> </p><p>“You! Who do you think you are?” He snarled. </p><p> </p><p>“Do not underestimate me, Warden Wrath, for I am Luz, the human, warrior of peace!” Luz spoke triumphantly. Then she grabbed what looked like a bunch of fireworks tied together. “Now eat <em> this, </em>sucka!” She shouted, using the staff to hit it into the warden’s mouth, effectively blowing it up. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She had that with her the whole time? Amazing thinking, Luz!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eda stood next to Luz, smiling proudly and placing a hand on her shoulder. <em> What a brave kid. I'm impressed. </em>She wanted to say, but didn't out of pride.</p><p> </p><p>“That was actually one of her better breakups.” King joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a breakup,” Eda reminded King. “Anyway, let's bounce before any more monsters fall in love with me.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Seriously, kid. You were amazing. I really owe you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Well, a deal’s a deal, let's get you home.” Eda said, calling forth the key and pushing the button. The door appeared, waiting for Luz to open it and step through. But she stood there, deep in thought. Eda smiled at her, silently thanking her for her help. </p><p> </p><p>Luz looked at King and stepped forward, kneeling down. “Before I go…” she took out what looked like a tiny plastic head that had a tiny golden crown on it. “I know it's not the same, but…a king shouldn't be without a crown.” She said, giving the demon the crown. </p><p> </p><p>He took it, placing it on his head. “This shall suffice.” And he pointed to one of the houseplants. “You there, plant! You are now under my command!” </p><p> </p><p>Eda then gave Luz back her book that she almost burned earlier that day. “Oh, and don't forget this.” Luz seemed to really value that book. </p><p> </p><p>Luz walked back to the portal door, and Eda and King waited behind her. Eda saw her hold up her book, thinking. Then, she did something Eda did not expect. Luz turned around.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I know you got your head cut off, and we started some kind of prison riot, but this was the most fun I've ever had.” She said to the witch and demon. Eda looked at her, shocked. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What is she saying? Is she going to… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I don't fit in at home. You don't fit in here. If I stay, we can 'not fit in’ together.” Luz looked at the pamphlet that was on top of the book and stared at it. “I am <em> not </em>going back to summer camp.”</p><p> </p><p>Eda chuckled, confused. “Wha-what's ‘summer camp’? What are we talking about here?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She's staying?! Why? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna stay and become a witch like you! And Azura!” Luz declared happily, holding up her book. </p><p> </p><p>“What? Alright, that's crazy. Humans can't become witches.” Eda stated, dismissing her. <em> I love the enthusiasm, but why? </em></p><p> </p><p>But Luz didn't give up. “Maybe that's because they haven't <em> tried! </em> ” She insisted. “If you teach me to become a witch, I'll do <em> anything </em>you want.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Okay, she's got a point there. And an apprentice? I kinda like the sound of that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Let her stay!” King urged, pulling at the hem of Eda’s dress. <em> “She can make us snacks.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Eda smiled and picked up the demon. “Well, I could use a hand keeping this goofball out of the cupboards.” She said. “All right, I'll teach you how to be a witch. But you have to work for me before you learn any spells.” She held out her hand for Luz to shake. “Deal?”</p><p> </p><p>But instead of taking her hand, Luz just went <em> straight in </em>for a tight hug. </p><p> </p><p><em> Whoa whoa whoa! </em>“Ugh! What's going on?!” Eda froze in Luz’s hold. </p><p> </p><p>“Too tight, too tight!” King protested.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>After Luz relinquished from the hug, Eda told her she could sleep in the attic upstairs. She didn't protest and gladly brought her stuff up. Eda was left there, thinking about what just happened. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That kid was so brave today. Better than any kid, much less a human kid, I've ever seen.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She thought about what having a teenager living in her home might be like. She knows it will be messy, and she’ll probably try to stare danger in the face like today. But she's willing to give it a shot. Who could say no to that confidence? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>What Eda didn't know is that since that day, she would witness this human girl's endless wonder and courage. She didn't know the pride she would feel whenever Luz learned a new spell or made new friends. She didn't know that Luz would start to give her a reason to look forward to tomorrow. She didn't know how much she would grow to care for Luz as if she was her own child. </p><p> </p><p>She didn't know how much she would love this light that lit up her life. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, I'm open to constructive criticism!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>